Hate That I Love You
by Dramione Forever
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC  Hermione loved him but at the same time she could not stand the sight of him. Draco hated the fact that he loved her and needed her so much.  Read and Review Please. Dramione Forever


**HATE THAT I LOVE YOU**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS AS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND THE SONG HATE THAT I LOVE YOU BELONGS TO RIHANNA.**

Hermione sat down and waited , she glanced at her watch _he should be here by now_ she thought, she started to fidget and so she stood and paced for 5 minutes when she heard footsteps she looked round and saw a boy with platinum blonde hair stood across from her. He stood with a smirk on his face "Nervous Granger" he drawled, she looked at him "Shut The Bloody Hell Up Malfoy" she shouted at him as she shot him a glare, she looked at him after a few minutes and saw the laughter in his eyes, she shot him another glare which only caused the famous Malfoy smirk to reappear on his face.

_As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? _

Hermione loved him but at the same time she could not stand the sight of him, she looked over at him again and saw he was still smirking at her, she looked at him again and then smiled "although" she said, he looked at her for a minute "You would know all about being nervous wouldn't you" Hermione said , he looked at her but did not speak. Hermione's eyes held a spec of mischief "You know about being nervous better than anyone don't you as Draco Malfoy The Amazing Bouncing Ferret" she said , she looked across at him the smirk had disappeared from his face and was replaced by a scowl, she flashed a small smile at him.

_But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did  
_

He hated her sometimes as she knew all the right buttons to push to get him annoyed, he looked at her and saw she was walking towards him. He followed her progress across the room until she was right next to him. He looked down at her, the scowl still on his face, she pulled his tie and jerked his head down and then pulled him in to a deep passionate kiss. The insults were gone from his mind as he stopped thinking and just enjoyed the kiss and then he started to kiss Hermione back with a fierce passion.

_But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong_

He broke the kiss and smirked down at her, she glared at him and then she suddenly felt his lips coming crashing down on hers, the kiss that started gentle then the Draco started to kiss her more fiercely, she responded to him by kissing him more passionately, he tightened his embrace on her. All thoughts of the fight and argument flew out of her mind as he kissed her. He broke the kiss, she stood in the exactly same position shocked at the sudden break of the kiss. She shook herself _Damn he has done it again _she thought he knew exactly how to stop her from being anger at him and she hated that he knew how to do that.

_But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

Draco hated that she knew how to avoid a fight with him as he remembered only too well as it had happened just last night when they met up in the room of requirement. He came into the room of requirement and was furious as he had seen her kissing Weasley that morning at breakfast , he was eating his toast a usual and scanning the room as he was bored with Pansy's idol chatter . His eyes quickly scanned the top half of the Gryffindor table and the middle then he saw them. Fury filled him instantly, he dropped his toast and stormed out of the Great Hall. He was in a bad mood the rest of the day as the Slytherins found out to their cost.

He had opened the room of requirement door , walked in and slammed the door behind him. He knew that she was there before he walked any further as she was always on time. He stalked up to her and grabbed her pulling her into a embrace and tightened his grip on her. He looked down at her stormy grey eyes met chocolate brown eyes, "Draco I…." she began but he remained silent but he tighten his grip on her. She winched, he did not loosen his grip on her.

He remained silent for five minutes then he spoke in a cold deadly voice "What the hell was that this morning" he asked her. She shuddered at the tone of his voice and looked up into his stormy eyes paused for a minute to collect her thoughts then she spoke "Ron kissed me" she said "I gathered that" he replied sarcastically. She looked at him for a minute then spoke again "He kissed me" she repeated again more urgently. He glared at her "So you did not think to pull away, slap him or something" he said again in that cold and deadly voice.

She wondered why he was not shouting or screaming at her. It would be better than this she thought to herself and stayed silent for a minute "Nothing to say" he said mockingly to her. She just stared at him then she took a deep breath "I was surprised" she said , he looked at her, his eyes turned as hard as ice "surprised" he said bitterly "He caught me off guard" she said weakly, he glared at her "Maybe we should end this little arrangement" he said icily to her. He suddenly let go of her and walked across the room and stood facing the wall.

The sudden movement caught Hermione off balance . She straightened herself and walked over to him. She stood behind him. She waited to see if he would turn around, he did not turn around so she walked around him and stood in front of him.. He did not look at her, his eyesight was fixed fiercely on the stone wall. She looked up at him "I do not want this relationship to end" she said passionately. He looked down at her and searched her eyes. She then suddenly pulled his neck down and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. He responded to the kiss and then he took control of the kiss and started to kiss her more fiercely and aggressively.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)_

Hermione hated that she was so needy and that she depended on their meetings , it was like she was addicted to him or something or maybe she was addicted to the danger that this relationship or this little arrangement as he put it posed as she knew it would cause disaster if anyone found out not to mention it would be the juiciest piece of gossip this year that they were seeing each other but whatever it was an addiction to him or addiction to the sense of danger, she just could not let him go as she loved him and she hated that.

_You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh_

Draco hated the fact she knew him so well and she knew how he felt about her and he also hated the fact that she is really the only one that can make him laugh and also to feel so relaxed with her , he always faked laughter at people's comments or jokes but she is the only one who really makes him laugh and he hated that.

_Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right_

She hated the fact that he knew how she felt about him and that he took advantage of her feelings for him all the time like he did the other week when they met up as he was pretending that he could not completely understand his potions essay when she knew for a fact that he understood it as he was the second best student in the class but he annoyed her so much that she could not finish her essay in peace and she had ended up writing out the whole essay for him and which ended up taking her an hour to finish and she still had to finish her which she had to do during breakfast the next morning and she rushed it so she lost a few vital points and Snape loved telling everyone how she had not aced a test for once. It was so wrong and it made her blood boil even now just thinking about it.

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

Draco hated the fact that he loved her and needed her so much , she was a bloody mudblood for crying out loud but he could just not let her go and he hated the attention that she got from other guys so much that he wanted to rip everyone of their throats when he saw that whistle at her and make comments about her including his friend Blaise Zabini who did it all the time. It was like he was obsessed with her but no matter what he could not let her go.

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

They both hated the fact that they loved each other so much and they also hated the fact that they both knew that they were really the only ones who knew everything about each other and they also both knew the real Hermione Granger and the real Draco Malfoy behind the bookworm, Mudblood and know it all and also behind the mask, Slytherin Prince, pureblood and Ferret and they both hated it.

_Yeaahhh... Oohh... _

As much I love you (as much as I need you)  
As much as I need you (oooh..)  
As much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so... 

Hermione walked over to him and once again pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Draco broke the kiss, Hermione looked at him and saw the Famous Malfoy Smirk once again on his face "Cant resist me" he said to her , she smirked back at him. He laughed and she smiled at him, she looked at her watch and gasped "I'm late Ron waiting for me" she said to him , he glanced at her watch "Pansy waiting for me as well" he replied to her. He took her hand and walked her over to the room of requirement door. He let go of her hand and she looked him at him. He smirked at her and then grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into his arms then he captured her mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. Five minutes they broke apart "Same time tomorrow" he asked her she nodded , he motioned his hand towards the door indicating tat she should go first , she smiled at him and then went to the door, opened it and exited the room. Draco waited a few minutes and did the same only he turned to the left towards the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione and Draco both walked down the corridors with smiles on their faces , anyone seeing them would think that they were smiling because they were going to meet up with their partners, Hermione meeting up with Ron and Draco with Pansy but if you asked Hermione and Draco they had a whole different view on the matter.

**Author Note: The minute I heard this song I thought it was the perfect song for this couple. I hope you like it. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever  
**

_**  
**_


End file.
